


Strange Transfer (Hiatus)

by FuckItPatoIsWritingAFanFic_PlzSaveMe



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: America works Differently, American Transfer Student, Based off of a chat on Notebook, Gen, How tf does Hogwarts deal with transfer Students, Hufflepuff, Mostly Crack, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, THE HELL IS TRI WIZARD?!?!?, be gay do crime, but they’re all 3’d years, different Slang, in that exact order, takes place during book 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckItPatoIsWritingAFanFic_PlzSaveMe/pseuds/FuckItPatoIsWritingAFanFic_PlzSaveMe
Summary: An American student transfers to Hogwarts. Obviously things are rolling kinda different. And in the terms of Lynn, Chloe’s going to ‘Skive off’ most of her clases. Also shenanigans ensue.
Kudos: 2





	Strange Transfer (Hiatus)

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a chat on Notebook called ‘American Hogwartz’  
> Most of this is just stupid head cannons  
> If you have any ideas please tell me! :)

Chloe waited in the entrance hall. Some Prefect, whatever those were, was supposed to show her around the school. She narrowed her eyes at the schedule again, different classes on different days!? Whatever happened on the same day? This wasn’t College!

“Oh Hello. Who are you?”

Chloe turned around to be face-to-face with a fucking ghost. A FUCKING GHOST! The Hell was Britain thinking? Well actually Scotland, but apparently they don’t accept kids from Scotland. Chloe snapped herself back to reality. “I’m Chloe, the American transfer student. Who are you?” She Snapped back back.

“Well I’m the Fat Friar. I really hope to see you in Hufflepuff, my old house you know.”

“Given the choice I would say no.” Chloes said partially under her breath.

“Well maybe not. You could be in Gryffindor-“

“You know in America ghosts are seen as bad luck. As they’re people who decide that death isn’t good enough.” Chloe said slyly crossing her arms, and with a smirk.

The Fat Friar humphed, and floated away. 

“Oh Finally,” She said to no one in particular, “He’s gone.”

She wasn’t necessarily lying, it was partially the truth. In America ghosts were seen as not bad luck, but a bad role model. Everyone was told to stay away from them.

A cough from near her told her there was someone nearby, a short, somewhat chubby, girl was holding out her hand. 

“Hello I’m Elizabeth Thomas, I’m the head girl from Hufflepuff. I know you were told a Prefect was going to get you, but there was a last minute change of plans. What’s your name?”

Chloe raised an eyebrow, “Didn’t they already tell you?”

Elizabeth gave a nervous glance.

She clasped her hands together, “Well I hope you like it here at hogwarts! Especially since we’re hosting the Tri-Wizard tournament this year.”

“THE HELL IS TRI-WIZARD!?!”

Elizabeth looked nervous again. “I guess they don’t have it in America, it’s the biggest three schools in Europe compete-“

“Wait so two schools are staying here?”

“Yes beauxbatons is staying in a carriage that’s bigger on the inside than it is on the outside, and Dumbstrang is staying in a big ship in the lake. We have three champions— well four this year-“

Chloe was getting fed up, “If it’s called the Tri-Wizard tournament, why is there four? Tri literally means three.”

Elizabeth laughed, “Well somehow this one fourth-year managed to get his name to show up in the Goblet of Fire. Maybe you’ve heard of him? His name’s Harry Potter.”

Chloe snorted, “Never heard of him.”

Elizabeth looked stunned, like, well, someone had stunned her. “NEVER HEARD OF HIM! ARE YOU MAD! HE GOT RID OF YOU-KNOW-WHO AS A BABY!!”

“I don’t know who this you-know-who is, you have a name?”

“We don’t use his name.”

“Well then the both of them aren't important. Now tell me about this school,” Chloe said, desperate to change the subject.

“Um… well… I can’t really tell you the exact locations of every class, I don’t even know. Just ask the ghost-“ Chloe snorted at this “- or the portraits-“ She snorted again “- but Potions is in the dungeons, History of Magic is on floor 4, Transfiguration is on Floor 1, Charms is on Floor 2, DaDa-“

“Dada?,” Chloe said, holding back laughter.

“Defense Against the Dark Arts,” Elizabeth said confused.

“Oh we just call it Magical Defence, or M-D, in America,” Chloe said simply.

“Well... what was I saying? DaDa is on Floor 3, Herbology is in the green houses, and Astronomy is on the Astronomy tower up north. What electives are you taking?”

Chloe looked at the schedule again, “Muggle Studies, and Divination. I chose Muggle Studies, and Divination because I knew what they were. My school made them required… Honestly I wish two weren’t required. I can live without them.”

Elizabeth looked confused again (which she always is probably), “I don’t take either of those so I can’t tell you. Anything else?”

“Yeah what will I enjoy here?” Chloe said, raising an eyebrow. 

“Well usually watching quidditch but that’s cancelled this year, like almost every exam,” Chloe smiled, “But you’ll love the triwizard tournament, the first task had dragons.”

“THEY LITERALLY BROUGHT FUCKING DRAGONS!! TO A DAMN SCHOOL ARE THEY CRAZY!?!?”

**Author's Note:**

> Also there’s going to be a character named Lynn. I was running short on names when coming up with this cast so I stole my middle name. Despite being named after me, she’s nothing like me. I’m not smart.


End file.
